<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Huening, I Choose You! by Pinkachu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285215">Huening, I Choose You!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkachu/pseuds/Pinkachu'>Pinkachu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Alternate Universe - Pokemon Ranger Fusion, Background DAY6 Characters, Background Ladies Code Characters, Gen, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pokemon, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkachu/pseuds/Pinkachu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Three boys embark on a journey of adventure with their little friends who can hide in their jacket pockets. </p><p>Or: I like Pokemon and BTXT, writing them together makes me happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, all relationships are background - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I hope you enjoy. </p><p>If there are any errors or you have questions, I encourage you to ask in my Tumblr ask box. This Pokemon AU is a mix of Trainers and Rangers, and if a concept doesn't make sense or Pokemon is confusing to you, I am more than happy to explain! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/periheika</p><p>I am very motivated by comments, if you want me to get chapters out faster. Hehe...</p><p>I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I will writing it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>The cold ocean breeze ruffling Huening’s hair proves the unmistakably icy conditions of the farther regions that lay beyond. Here, in Kanto, the weather never changes with the seasons. Perhaps more rainy or windy at times, but with no extreme rises or drops in temperatures.</p><p>That’s how Huening and all the other citizens of the region enjoy their natural surroundings year-round. It’s a region where temperatures never fall below 50 Fahrenheit, even if it is the month of February.<br/>
Huening gazes beyond his town into the vast sea, dangling his bare feet on the rocks as waves lap at his nubby toes. The shimmering Magikarp nibble at rocks below the shoreline, startled by an overly enthusiastic Staryu at times. In the distance a large snaking creature casually lifts its head out of the water to watch the Pidgeys fly overhead.</p><p>Pokemon are incredible creatures who bond with humans in aid to support and defend the world. The reason behind their relatively generous behavior is unknown, but it is widely appreciated by humans. Many will spend their whole lives raising, training, and researching Pokemon in search of ways to create friendship and make the world a better place.</p><p>In fact, being a trainer is most children’s first job. The task allows teens to appreciate the world and gather their own sums of cash, resulting in massive amounts of independence and a keen understanding of others. After their youth is over, most move on to different jobs and the previous trainers excel in their work. There is an evident difference in the work ethic of a previous trainer compared to a child who never had a Pokemon.</p><p>Behind him, he can hear blades of grass parting for the sandals which part way for a newcomer. Beomgyu’s blonde hair and milky white skin shines through the cattails as he approaches his longtime friend, the thin legs of his leaving much of the holes in his overgrown shorts empty. Huening acknowledges him with a wave and smile as Beomgyu approaches, his face exasperated.</p><p>“Huening, what are you doing? Haven’t you been here all day?” He pesters. “Professor Namjoon is back in town and I was the only one who bothered to tell you!”</p><p>Huening leaps to his feet, spooking the fish who laid in his shadow. “Professor Namjoon is back?!” He exclaims, voice cracking. Beomgyu gives a short “yeah” and that is all Huening needs to be springing back towards town. A fast and tall runner, his legs work at competitive speeds, leaving Beomgyu far behind, even as his friend continues to plead for Huening to slow down.</p><p>Huening’s wavy hair luffs against the breeze, his smile growing wider and wider as he giggles at the thought of meeting his old family friend. Namjoon and his assistant, Jungkook, have been members of Pallet Town since before he and his friends were born. Though they can be gone for long periods of time on research missions, they always have new and interesting discoveries to bring back with them that the citizens, Huening, Taehyun, and Beomgyu specifically, are fascinated by.</p><p>Often when the pair present their research, the trio will sneak out of their houses to watch their displays. Namjoon would bring all of his trained Pokemon out to play with the other members, bringing a better understanding of the world to their front doors.</p><p>Halfway across town, beyond the cobble roads, fenced into a large yard is a small meadow. Artificial, perhaps, but large enough to attract Pokemon within the local area. Many of these Pokemon belong to Professor Namjoon, who uses this space as a way of researching their behaviors in the natural world.</p><p>That being said, Huening has seen many of these Pokemon before through Professor Namjoon’s showcases and is familiar with them all. Sometimes, if he and his friends are lucky, Jungkook will take them out to play with the Pokemon themselves.</p><p>Huening continues jogging alongside the flowered grass, but halts when he spots a green bulb waddling through the leaves. He tilts his head to the side, never before seeing a Pokemon with a green bud on its back before.</p><p>“A Gloom, maybe?” He whispers to himself.</p><p>Huening’s pause gave enough time for Beomgyu to catch up, wheezing and legs shaking like a newborn fawn. “I-hooah…” He places his hands on his knees.<br/>
“What are you looking at, Huening?”</p><p>Huening points to the rustling flowerbed as it sifts through the dirt. “Beomgyu look, I think it’s a Gloom!”</p><p>Beomgyu turns to perch his hands on the fencepost as he squints to identify the suspicious and unknown creature hiding within the stems.</p><p>“Huening, that’s not a Gloom. Gloom’s have brown and orange bulbs, not green ones.”</p><p>“Oh.” Huening hums. “Let’s find out what it is then!”</p><p>Huening uses his long legs to climb the fence post, apologizing to the flowers which were crushed in his landing. He is careful to tiptoe around any important plants which would suffer from being trampled as he approaches the unidentified Pokemon.</p><p>“Huening, no! You know wild Pokemon are dangerous! We don’t know if this one is tamed or not, let alone what it even is!” Beomgyu shouts.</p><p>Huening scoffs at his friend. Beomgyu, unlike Huening, does not like Pokemon unless he is completely sure they have been tamed. Every step a Pokemon makes that Beomgyu has not already met yet, he is wary of. A scaredy-cat, if Huening has any say about it. He continues his pace through the grass with no sign of slowing.</p><p>“It’s fine, Beomgyu! Whatever Pokemon this is, it’s not big enough to be of any dange-whoaah!”</p><p>Vines grapple to reach around Huening’s shoulders and yank him to the ground. He yelps in surprise, and Beomgyu hastily jumps the fence to defend him. As he reaches the pair, however, he hears Huening giggle as he lays in the grass surrounded by flowers.</p><p>A Bulbasaur appears to be licking Huening’s hair and pawing at his face for attention, vines now retracted. It turns its head to look up at Beomgyu with big, glassy, eyes.</p><p>“That-that’s a Bulbasaur.” Beomgyu stammers, glued to his spot.</p><p>“Yeah, I know! I’ve never seen one before. Professor Namjoon says they’re really rare.” Huening shifts to sit up so he can bring the green dinosaur to his lap, petting him as the creature relaxes in his hold and beings to purr.</p><p>Beomgyu stiffens at the interaction. “Huening, you can’t let that thing get too close to you! It’s wild! It could choke you with its vines, or-or bite you! See look, it’s biting you right now!”</p><p>Huening looks down at the Bulbasaur as he playfully gnaws at his fingers. A line of drool beings to make its way out of the Pokemon’s mouth. Huening pats the Bulbasaur’s head for good measure.</p><p>“How is it dangerous? I see no danger here. If he wanted to hurt me, he would have done so when it pinned me to the ground. This little guy just wants attention, doesn’t it?” He coos.</p><p>Beomgyu ponders the situation, still wary of the thing Huening is doting on. “Well, I suppose…” He sighs. “Doesn’t that things teeth hurt your hands?”</p><p>“Not at all! It’s just playing.” Huening giggles.</p><p>“Not even a pinch?”</p><p>“Nope!”</p><p>There is a moment of silence where Huening’s eyes are only for the Pokemon on his lap. Beomgyu stands stiff, awaiting the Pokemon to jump him at a moment’s notice.</p><p>“Give me your hand.” Huening outstretches his arm so he can offer his hand to Beomgyu, but the boy hesitates before giving in.</p><p>“I swear if it hurts me, I’m not talking to you for months.”</p><p>Huening gives one of his signature warm, sunny smiles of reassurance as Beomgyu nervously directs his hand to Huening’s direction. Huening then wraps his hand around Beomgyu’s wrist and guides his hand towards the temple of the Bulbasaur’s head. Beomgyu’s heart quickens, his breath stuck in his throat, and suddenly, something in his mind tells him he can’t do this. He screws his eyes shut, trying his best to not think of every worst-case scenario. Every time he’s been around Pokemon he’s been under supervision, but this is different. Huening can’t do much if something bad were to happen and-<br/>
“Look Beomgyu, you’re doing it!” Beomgyu opens his eyes and releases the breath trapped in his lungs. His hand is lightly touching the glossy scales of this wild Pokemon, and once he realizes he’s being touched, he leans into Beomgyu’s touch for more attention.</p><p>Beomgyu continues stroking its head, rubbing its forehead and then down to its chin.</p><p>“Wow Beomgyu, she seems to really like you a lot!” Huening smiles.</p><p>Huening and Beomgyu had been friends since they could retain memory. Taehyun had moved in shortly after Beomgyu had turned seven. Though Beomgyu will wander with his friends through the town and woods nearby, he had always been more anxious about unfamiliar people and situations. If a Pokemon did not have an owner, Beomgyu would dart away, too afraid of an unfortunate outcome.<br/>
Beomgyu had believed Pokemon were instinctually designed to harm others due to the violent nature they can possess. The news portrays everything in negative light, people and Pokemon alike.</p><p>“Yah! What are you two doing in the flowers?”</p><p>Huening looks up to find his previously missing friend, Taehyun, on the opposite side of the fence with his arms crossed. An orange Pokemon with a flaming tail is perched on his shoulder.</p><p>Beomgyu stands from the grass and shouts. “Taehyun look! We found a wild Pokemon that’s actually really nice! It’s a Bulbasaur?”</p><p>Taehyun looks between the Bulbasaur and the Beomgyu in concern for a moment before smiling brightly. “That’s so cute Beomgyu! I thought you were afraid of wild Pokemon. I’m so glad you’re over it now.”</p><p>“Heh.” Beomgyu looks down at his new green friend. “Maybe I’m not completely over it, but I’ll make an exception.”</p><p>The Bulbasaur smiles back.</p><p> </p><p>The trio return to the entrance of their town, passing by the old and worn buildings of their small neighborhood. Many have flowerbeds in their windowsills and gardens in the back. A few unkept ones have ivy creeping up the sides and weeds in the front. Taehyun leads Huening and Beomgyu down the cobblestone roads towards Professor Namjoon’s lab, very possibly the largest and most complicated building in Pallet Town. Its three-story brick structure stands out amongst the other buildings, more similar to a school rather than someone’s home.</p><p>The three enter the laboratory and find the interior to be in its usual state.</p><p>Books stacked precariously on multiple desks.</p><p>Flashing buttons and whirring of machines.</p><p>Papers strewn across the floor.</p><p>A nugget box that was in the same position three days ago.</p><p>Taehyun picks up a book off the floor and turns it in his hands. “Uses of Chansey eggs in childhood development,” it says. Better put that back on the shelf where it belongs.</p><p>Shuffling is heard deep within the labyrinth and a familiar voice shouts.</p><p>“Yah! Who is it?”</p><p>Beomgyu and Taehyun tense at the frustrated tone that is implied in the elder’s voice, but Huening is unfazed. “It’s Huening, Professor! I have Beomgyu and Taehyun with me too!”</p><p>Namjoon peeks his head out from behind a stack of papers, his spectacles catching light that filters through the windows. He smiles bright and wide at the sight of his three fanboys who he has known since before any of them could walk.</p><p>“Ah! Thank you Huening,” Namjoon says. “I actually asked Jungkook to fetch those two for me. I’ll have to call him back, hehe.” He scratches the back of his head.</p><p>Huening giggles. “I really missed you Professor Namjoon!”</p><p>The Bulbasaur in Beomgyu’s hold shifts. “Why were you trying to find us, Professor?”</p><p>“I got a call from both of your parents last week.” The blonde in the lab coat begins. “They requested that I give each of you your own Pokemon so you can start earning money.”<br/>
Taehyun’s Charmander roares and Beomgyu tightens his grip on his Bulbasaur.</p><p>“I can’t believe it.” Taehyun whispers, a smile creeping on his face. “Are you giving us Trainer Cards?”</p><p>Namjoon smirks as he draws two glossy envelopes from his pocket. “You bet your Mudbray I am!”</p><p>“Ah!” Beomgyu shouts, snatching the envelope from his hands. “This…This is so amazing Professor! Thank you so much!”</p><p>“Wow look at that!” Huening crowds Beomgyu’s shoulder. “They’re probably so shiny. You can customize them at the Pokemon Center now, you know that?”</p><p>Namjoon hands Taehyun his package and the boy graciously takes it.</p><p>“And you’re both lucky becaaause!” Namjoon rushes to the back of his lab, toppling a stack of papers and losing his balance. He opens a drawer and rushes back with two packages.</p><p>“I ordered Pokedexes for you!”</p><p>Beomgyu’s Bulbasaur squirms in excitement, so he sets the Pokemon down to the ground so he can receive his gift from Namjoon. Huening’s eyes glisten at the technology, trying not to grab at the technology.</p><p>Taehyun and Beomgyu screech in union at their newfound future as Namjoon watches over them brightly.</p><p>“Now you two go on and head to Vermillion City. Your parents booked a hotel tonight so you can rest up for the future ahead.”</p><p>“Huening, look!” Beomgyu nudges his friend’s shoulder and displays his Poke Ball with his Bulbasaur inside for all to see. “I caught my first Pokemon! I never thought I’d be able to do that, haha!”</p><p>Huening’s heart bursts in excitement for his friend, jumping up and down as he rubs Beomgyu’s stomach. “I’m so proud of you Beomgyu! Yesterday you were so scared of Pokemon, but today you bonded with one so easily!”</p><p>Beomgyu giggles. “Well at least give yourself credit, you know. You’re the reason I was even able to catch him in the first place.”</p><p>Namjoon turns his head at the new information. “Huening, did you really help him catch that Bulbasaur?”</p><p>“Yeah! Beomgyu and I found him in the meadow, but you know how he is. I helped Beomgyu touch him and they got really close!”</p><p>Beomgyu blushes.</p><p>“Wow Huening!” Namjoon praises.” You mediated a Pokemon and Trainer bond! That’s something only Professors can usually do, even after years of training.”</p><p>Huening smiles at the song of his favorite person’s praise. He just called Huening overqualified to become a Trainer! Now all he needs is-</p><p>“It’s too bad I can’t give you a Trainer Card.”</p><p>Huening’s mouth goes dry and his stomach drops ten feet underground.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I can’t give you a Trainer Card. You’re too young.”</p><p>“But you just told me I am capable of having one!” Huening complains. “How come my friends get to go but not me?”</p><p>“I’m sorry Huening, it’s just too dangerous.” Namjoon sighs. “You need to be a bit older for me to trust you to be on your own.”</p><p>He wants to scream and yell at this man, whom he so dearly idolizes, who holds his future in his hands.</p><p>Who is giving his friends the chance to move on without him and leave him behind and all alone in this small town.</p><p>Huening’s throat clenches and he tightens his fists. He felt like crying. He wants to cry so bad. After he escapes from this place he’s definitely going to cry.</p><p>But.</p><p>If Huening gets upset here and now, he will say things he will most certainly regret that can only hurt his chances of getting what he really wants. Breathing deeply, maintaining control of himself, he knows he has to give Professor Namjoon every reason to change his mind, starting with respecting his Professor’s decision.</p><p>“I see.” Huening bows. “Thank you, Professor.”</p><p>Beomgyu places a hand on Huening’s shoulder. “Are you sure you’re okay? I thought you’d be devastated. I’d be devastated. I mean, even now, I hate the idea of leaving you here in Pallet.”</p><p>Huening forces a smile. “Nope! I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m only a year younger than you, right? It’s only 365 days. Not a big deal at all!”</p><p>“Ah, I’m glad about that!” Beomgyu smiles. “When Taehyun and I go, we’ll be sure to bring you presents and write about what we see, okay! Then when you become a Trainer, you’ll have a head start yeah?”</p><p>“Of course! Thanks Beomgyu, you’re the best.”</p><p>“Ah, I’ll leave now. The sun is lower than it is high, and I didn’t know this would be happening so I need to pack my bag.” Beomgyu bows towards his elder. “Professor Namjoon.”</p><p>Taehyun embraces his friend and his new Charmander ruffles Huening’s hair. “I’ll be back to visit sometimes, okay? This is hard for me too.”</p><p>Huening nods, refusing to look up, lest he betray himself.</p><p>Namjoon waves as Beomgyu and Taehyun dismiss themselves from the building. He then turns to Huening.</p><p>Namjoon and Huening stare at each other for a long moment, both waiting for the other to say something. Anything. The pity in Namjoon’s eyes is insulting, and Huening’s composure is crumbling. The waterworks feel imminent and unpredictable, and he can’t afford to contradict himself as he did earlier.</p><p>“I should go too.” He settles on, trying to lack a dismissive tone as much as possible. The young boy whips his body in the opposite direction of Namjoon and heads out the door as quickly as he can without looking too hasty.</p><p>Once outside and beyond the confines of that lab, Huening walks a brisk pace, attempting to appear as normal as possible.</p><p>But the tears are uncontrollable.</p><p>He tries to scrunch his eyes together to stop it, make it stop, but his body betrays him as his vocal chords let out a choked sob that cannot be prevented with his own hands.</p><p>Never in Huening’s life had he felt so frustrated, so betrayed, so abandoned and left behind. Never did he believe the person he admires the most to cause him so much misery. Huening doesn’t cry. He’s the light of the town, the happiest child that could be seen.</p><p>Huening doesn’t cry.</p><p>He turns off the path towards his house and into the wood line. He picks up in speed when he reaches the first stretch of trees and his mind begins to fully lose it. His breathing picks up, far too fast for his running pace, and he doesn’t have a clue where he is or where he’s going. Which is good. If he doesn’t know where he is, then nobody else will.</p><p>The land slopes into a draw below. The water bubbles around the corners of some boulders, and Huening lays himself on the ground near the banks. He slows his breathing and cries harder, the salty tears falling near his mouth and making a mess of his face. He screams in frustration and curls into a ball.</p><p>Time passes, for how long, Huening is not sure. A paw tapping his back shocks him alarmingly and he sits up immediately.</p><p>Turning his head, he finds a smaller than average Squirtle prodding at his shorts. Huening’s shoulders relax and he huffs a sigh of relief, very thankful that it wasn’t someone he knew who went looking for him. He wipes the stray tears from his face to stare at the Pokemon who is continuing to tug at his pants.</p><p>“Ah, sorry buddy, I’m not feeling like playing right now.” Huening chuckles.</p><p>The creature ceases its tugging and stares at Huening curiously. There is a length of silence as the two stare at each other in a strange attempt to communicate. The Squirtle is expressionless, the only gesture which displays its mood is the tilt of her head. Huening continues to bare a smile in hopes it appears friendly to the creature.</p><p>The Squirtle wiggles her way into Huening’s lap and pulls his shirt close to her body. Huening makes a sound of discomfort before the Pokemon snuggles into his belly, breathing warm air on his skin. The boy shivers at the sensation and hesitantly wraps his arms around the Squirtle. Huening lets out a forced laugh, but his face falls and he begins to cry again. The Pokemon holds him as tight as its nubby hands can allow. He hugs her tighter and they hold their embrace until the tears cease again.</p><p>Huening wipes his eyes once more and sniffles. “It’s a shame I’m not a trainer. You would be such a great partner.”</p><p>The Squirtle raises her hand in the air. “Squirtle!”</p><p>He pets the Pokemon’s head and she makes a gurgling noise. A bubble forms from her nose and pops.</p><p>“Haha! That’s so funny!” Huening giggles. “You can make bubbles out of your nose!”</p><p>The Squirtle inhales deeply and exhales through her nostrils. Bubbles release from her nose and float upwards.</p><p>Huening pops them and laughs uncontrollably. “They’re booger bubbles! Can all Squirtles do that?”</p><p>The Pokemon shakes her head and gestures towards herself, puffing out her chest.</p><p>“Wow!” Huening’s eyes glitter. “That’s so amazing! You’re such a talented Pokemon!”</p><p>The Squirtle bows.</p><p>Just then, a voice calls up the top of the hill.</p><p>“Huening!”</p><p>His heart falls and he frowns in guilt. He made everyone worry about him. His mother probably called the police by now. What if the person looking for him is the police? That’s so embarrassing.<br/>
The Squirtle startles at the noise and scurries behind a rock.</p><p>Before Huening can decide if he is going to run or reveal himself, a ranger arrives at the start of the slope.</p><p>That’s not any ranger though. That’s Professor Namjoon’s personal ranger: Jeon Jungkook!</p><p>In the past, Pokemon Professors would often request certain Trainers to capture Pokemon for their research. Professor Namjoon, however, changed this process. To prevent the least amount of tension on Pokemon while getting the best studies of them in their natural environment, he had created a unit of pokemon rangers that are at his will to dispatch. These Rangers are just as capable as Pokemon Trainers but are less interested in the bonds humans can create with Pokemon and more focused on optimal utilization of their abilities.</p><p>Many Pokemon Rangers are used as crucial parts of the Kanto region’s stability and security. They are skilled in aiding people and Pokemon alike as branches between paramedics, police officers, soldiers, and firemen all in one.</p><p>Jungkook was once a Pokemon Trainer but had realized that he was far better suited for being a Pokemon Ranger. He is better at taming Pokemon than training them, and far more confident with a Capture Styler than a Poke Ball. He and his Partner Pokemon, Wigglytuff, had joined the Kanto Ranger University at the top of their class, and had been involved in a number of serious fires before turning to a private contract with Professor Namjoon.</p><p>Namjoon treats Jungkook as if he was his son. At first glance, Jungkook is a tall, mean, lean fighting machine, but his pride and stubbornness are weaknesses that get the best of him at times. Beyond all of what some may believe Jungkook to be, he is young for his accomplishments and job description. At times Professor Namjoon may need more than one Pokemon Ranger to accomplish the mission, but Jungkook’s skill allows him to do work that would normally be assigned to a team of Rangers. His skill is unmatchable and the Pokemon Professor for an entire region should deserve nothing less.<br/>
The ranger rushes to meet him and squats next to Huening to check him for injuries. “Thank goodness I found you Huening! Your mother was worried sick when you didn’t come home. Do you know how terribly the Professor feels about your missing? He blames himself for all this. He wanted me to tell you that he was sorry for something?”</p><p>So, all this running in the woods and holding in his frustrating was for naught. Nothing he did today benefited him, and everyone knows he cried. Huening wants to crawl under a rock and die.</p><p>“Did something happen?” The ranger asks.</p><p>Huening tucks his head into his chin. “Please don’t tell the Professor.”</p><p>Jungkook smiles and shakes his head. “I won’t tell a soul so long as you don’t want me to.”</p><p>“I went to the lab today.” Huening starts. “Professor Namjoon told Taehyun and Beomgyu that they could be trainers, but not me.”</p><p>Jungkook turns serious. “Oh.”</p><p>“It’s not that I’m not happy for them,” Huening snivels. “It’s just hard for me to accept that they’re going to be leaving and I can’t go with them. I’m going to be left alone in Pallet.”</p><p>“That’s strange.” Jungkook gnaws at the inside of his cheek. “I got a message from your mother requesting that you become a trainer too. Did Namjoon have a reason why you need to stay behind?”</p><p>“He…He said I was too young.”</p><p>Jungkook goes silent at this, and Huening lifts his head to gauge his expression. The ranger’s brows are furrowed in anger and his mouth is curved in a deep frown.</p><p>“Huening, if I were to give you a Trainer Card, would you leave with Beomgyu and Taehyun?”</p><p>Huening stares at the ranger and his heart beats harshly. “Are you able to do that?”</p><p>Jungkook laughs. “I have access to the machine, right?”</p><p>“Well, I know that, but wouldn’t you get in trouble?” Huening whispers.</p><p>“Look Huening. When I was your age, I was told the same thing by Professor Bang. My parents told me I can go, but he said no. I was left on my own in this no-Ponyta town for a few months before deciding, you know what? I should run away from home. So that’s what I did. I didn’t tell anyone, I didn’t leave any warning, it was just me and Pinky.”</p><p>Jungkook’s Partner Pokemon, a Wigglytuff, peeps his head out from under Jungkook’s jacket. “Pikki!”</p><p>The Squirtle that was previously hiding wanders up to greet Pinky.</p><p>“I don’t want you to have to go through that experience. It’s scary and unreasonable for you to stay here for so long, especially when your mom told you that you can go. What Namjoon told you isn’t right, especially when I know that he thinks highly of you and I do too.”</p><p>Huening’s body shakes in anticipation. He always expected Professor Namjoon to be the person he admired, who would give him everything he needed to be successful in the future. He never found Jungkook to be the rebellious type, always doing what the Professor wanted or needed, but he is clearly more complicated than that.</p><p>He gives Jungkook a nod.</p><p>“Alright then!” Jungkook smiles as he claps his hands together. “How about we meet tomorrow morning and I can have everything ready for you, okay? You’ll be able to pack too, since there isn’t much sun in the day left. Tomorrow at the gate of town?”</p><p>Huening nods. “Oh yes please! Thank you so much Jungkook!” He feels like crying all over again, but he rubs his eyes to prevent the dam from breaking. He pauses for a moment as realization sets over him.</p><p>“I don’t have a Pokemon though.”</p><p>Jungkook looks toward the Squirtle in disbelief. “She isn’t your Pokemon?!”</p><p>Huening shakes his head.</p><p>“But just look at her, she cares so much for you! How is she not yours? That’s incredible Huening, you really do have a way with Pokemon.”</p><p>Huening blushes and the Squirtle turns her attention to Huening.</p><p>Jungkook turns to the Squirtle. “Hey little missy, do you like my friend Huening here?”</p><p>“Squirtle!” The Pokemon raises both her hands in the air.</p><p>“What would you think if he was your trainer?” Jungkook asks.</p><p>“Squiiirtle!” She bounces up and down.</p><p>“Well, what you you think Huening? She seems pretty enthusiastic about starting her adventure with you.”</p><p>Huening stares at the Pokemon as she stares back smiling. Was this really the right choice to make, going against Professor Namjoon like this? Is this Squirtle really the right Pokemon for him? He doesn’t have even have a Poke Ball!</p><p>As if on cue, Jungkook hands Huening a Poke Ball and gestures for him to take it. “It’s all moving really fast, isn’t it?”</p><p>Huening nods vigorously.</p><p>“But do you want to go back on it?”</p><p>Huening shakes his head.</p><p>Jungkook laughs. “Life doesn’t wait for you Huening! If it’s going fast, you have to run with it. If it’s against you, then you just have to keep walking. The only thing that’s for sure is to never stand still.”<br/>
With that, Huening takes the orb from Jungkook’s grasp and turns his head to the Squirtle, who is now bouncing up and down.</p><p>He throws the ball once, but the Squirtle is so excited, she moves the other way and the Poke Ball accidentally hits the ground behind it. Huening chuckles.</p><p>“You have to stand still if you want me to catch you!”</p><p>The Squirtle freezes in her spot and waits for Huening to try again.</p><p>This time, Huening does successfully hit the Squirtle and it easily is absorbed by the ball in a flash of light. When he goes to pick the ball up, he can see it dancing joyously in its tiny space. Jungkook places a hand on Huening’s shoulder behind him.</p><p>“He looks so excited Huening! You’ve really made her happy. You two are great for each other.”</p><p>“Pikki!”</p><p>Huening turns to give his elder a hug. “Thank you so much Jungkook, thank you so, so much!”</p><p>Jungkook reciprocates his affection and ruffles his hair. “I’d do anything for you Huening, okay? Remember that. Don’t think badly of Namjoon either, he cares about you too.”</p><p>Huening nods. After knowing Namjoon since he was a baby, he knows that the Professor is being overprotective. He has always encouraged Huening to do his best. When he asked stories or wanted to discover new things, Professor Namjoon would stay up late after dark to explain things to him. Huening would have never realized he loved Pokemon without Namjoon in his life. He could never truly resent his Professor.</p><p>Huening and Jungkook look at the sky, and it dawns upon the two how dark it is. “I’ll escort you home and you can meet me tomorrow at 9:00 A.M. Remember, in front of the gates, okay?”</p><p>“Yessir!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Long time no see!</p><p>Thank you to those of you who left comments on this work! I wasn't sure how to feel about it or if it was any good, they've really motivated me to at least keep going. </p><p>I've dealt with a lot of emotional turmoil and stress this past year, it was very difficult to get into making another chapter despite being enamored with the concept I have. I know this chapter won't make up for how long I've been gone, but at the very least, I hope it's enjoyable.<br/>I aim to make at least one more chapter before the end of December. </p><p>I hope everyone has been okay with this pandemic, stay safe, keep your masks on &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huening stops at the wooden entrance of Pallet, hands pulling at the ends of his yellow backpack that blends in perfectly with his coat. He pats the Poke Ball on his belt with Squirtle tucked safely within it, anxiously waiting for Jungkook.</p><p>Fortunately, Jungkook is a man who is always right on time, and just as Huening checks his watch to see the time click one notch he spots the Ranger and his Wigglytuff approaching from the road to the south.</p><p>“Good morning Huening! I have your Trainer Card, all cleaned with a metallic coating.” Jungkook hands Huening the card and he stares at it in awe. The card has his full name and picture on it, and as he progresses through the gyms, he will be able to upgrade it. His heart shudders in anticipation. He can’t believe it. This is his first step!</p><p>Despite all this, Huening tucks his chin to his chest and refuses to look the Ranger in the eye. “Jungkook, what should I do to thank you for this?”</p><p>“Eh?” Jungkook cocks an eyebrow and slips his hands into his pockets. “I’m doing this as a way of revenge for my youth. Because, you know, Bang made me wait all this time too and it just wasn’t fair. Uh, that makes me sound like I’m using you for a vessel of my own emotions or something, doesn’t it?” He scratches his head awkwardly. “Wow, I should really stop talking…”</p><p>Huening laughs. “If your decisions are all emotion driven, then you have some very nice emotions!”</p><p>“Aish kid, I dunno…I feel really guilty right now.” Jungkook pouts.</p><p>“Ranger Jungkook, you just gave me something I’ve wanted my whole life.” Huening reassures. “This means the world to me. Literally. You’re my hero for doing this.”</p><p>Which is true. Huening thought his whole life that Professor Namjoon would be the one who gave him his future. Now he knows that’s not how it has to be, and that the pedestal he put Namjoon on was completely fabricated. His heart sinks at the thought, but he shakes his head and tries to ignore the bile rushing into his throat.</p><p>He is shaken from his own thoughts by the feeling of Jungkook inserting a package into his pocket.</p><p>“That’s an Almia Browser.” Jungkook explains. “It’s what the Rangers use to document Pokemon. I can’t, uh, get you an actual Pokedex because then Namjoon would find out because he’s the only one who can order them, and the information might not be as useful to you since you’re a Trainer, but this has all the Kanto Pokemon you can find in it and it’s better than nothing, so uh…I hope it helps.”</p><p>Huening feels a lump in his throat and feels waterworks springing a leak in his eyes, so he squeezes them shut and hopes they won’t fall. Jungkook startles at this and sighs.</p><p>“Quit crying kid! Big trainers don’t cry, alright? You’re gonna do great. Don’t worry about thanking me and go have fun!”</p><p>Huening wipes his eyes with his sleeves and hoists his backpack higher. “Okay! Yes Jungkook. I’ll do that. I’m going now Jungkook. Thank you again for everything.”</p><p>“If you ever get in trouble just send me a message and I’ll come to get you! Okay?!” Jungkook salutes.</p><p>Huening walks backwards for a moment to make a heart with his hands and blows a kiss at his favorite Ranger, and then turns away quickly, running into Route 1 before he can see Jungkook’s reaction.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The route to Viridian City is flat and grassy, void of trees but plentiful in shrubs. Hiding in the long grass and flowering bushes are plenty of Rattatas and Pidgeys. Once Pokemon are spotted, many trainers would often engage in battle with wild Pokemon, but Huening respects the peace of the ones who wish to be left alone and scoots aside to leave them be. Squirtle waddles close behind, waving cheerfully at anyone they encounter.</p><p>Viridian City is a quaint place, less of a city and more of a town. The significance of it lies in the Pokemon Gym and to its west, the entrance to Victory Road, the most daring and final path of any Pokemon trainer as they make their way to the Elite Four in hopes to beat the Champion of the Kanto region. However, he knows he has a long way to go before he can beat them.</p><p>Huening used to hear about the Elite Four all the time from Namjoon and Jungkook. They were a band of seven who rivaled each other, and in their competition, they turned one another into the most competitive and hardworking Trainers in the region.</p><p>According to Professor Namjoon, the story is that Jung Hoseok, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, and Kim Seokjin all defeated the Elite Four and their Champion within 78 hours. Which means when Hoseok had taken the spot of Champion, he had immediately been ousted by Taehyung, who was beaten by Jimin, and then Jimin was replaced by Seokjin. This phenomenon had caused the news media so much confusion that, by the time Min Yoongi, the final challenger, had exited Victory Road, reporters had scrambled to the Pokemon League in hopes to catch a glimpse of the chaos.</p><p>Namjoon describes Yoongi as a natural from day one. He had an arsenal of Pokemon like Gyarados, Charizard, and Dragonite, so of course he would be intimidating, but the scariest part was how quiet and mysterious he was. Huening had watched recordings of his fights growing up. He is a man of few words.</p><p>When Yoongi entered the first room challenge for the Elite Four, the current Champion, Seokjin, knew he had no hope. Though Seokjin put up a good fight, Yoongi was simply no match for Seokjin, his quick mind and fierce Pokemon working side by side as a perfect team.</p><p>When Yoongi had become Champion, the other three demanded to challenge the Elite Four once more to see if they could truly beat their fellow rival. However, time and time again, Seokjin, Taehyung, Jimin, and Hoseok were always beaten by Champion Yoongi. They knew all of his Pokemon and all of his weaknesses, yet none of them held a finger to his power. The previous Elite Four, so embarrassed and shamed by their losses, relinquished their positions to Yoongi’s rivals. Their defeat to Yoongi was accepted and they remain as the Kanto Elite Four to this day.</p><p>Huening frowns at the thought of having to fight Taehyun and Beomgyu. Would they be considered his rivals? He’s not sure how Namjoon and Jungkook ended up battling with their friends so much, since friends shouldn’t fight one another. Was their arguing only to make each other better, or was a there a real problem with their friends? Did they argue a lot in the past and mellow out as they grew older?</p><p>
  <em>I probably should have asked that before leaving Pallet Town.</em>
</p><p>The way it was described to him when he was younger was complicated. It somehow put strain on Jungkook and Namjoon’s relationship with the other five. Huening prays that he, Beomgyu, and Taehyun can stay friends forever.</p><p>
  <em>Was becoming Trainer really the right thing to do if it will only split us apart?</em>
</p><p>No, no. Beomgyu and Taehyun are his friends and they always will be. He needs to have faith in his friends. He trusts them.</p><p>Huening approaches the steps of the Viridian Pokemon Gym. The leader of this gym is none other than Park Sungjin, the ground type Pokemon expert. Huening puffs his chest in confidence. Squirtle will be perfect for fighting against ground types!</p><p>“Wait!” A voice from behind shouts. Huening turns to see a blue haired lady frantically walking up the steps to stop him in his tracks. Her heels clack against the ground and her white, shimmering dress reflects light.</p><p>She pushes her hair back behind her ear. “I’m sorry to say this, but Gym Leader Sungjin isn’t in town right now.”</p><p>“What?!” Huening exclaims.</p><p>“Yeah!” The girl brings her hands up for emphasis. “He doesn’t tell us where he goes or what he is doing! He’s just like Gym Leader Younghyun.”</p><p>Huening gasps and brings his hand to cover his face. “You mean, fire Gym Leader Young K? You know him?!”</p><p>“Of course I do, I’m water Gym Leader Sojung!” She smiles.</p><p>Huening gasps in awe and quickly bows his head. “I apologize for my rudeness, Miss Sojung! I should have known it was you from the start. You are even prettier in person!”</p><p>“Awe, you’re so cute!” Sojung ruffles his hair and Huening blushes at the touch. He’s being touched by a Gym Leader. A Gym Leader is touching him. A Gym Leader is in front of him. Do not fanboy-don’t do it Huening…</p><p>“Why don’t we chit-chat for a bit and I’ll get you some ice cream, on the house?” a Gym Leader wants to treat him? </p><p>"Oh Gym Leader Sojung, I can't accept that-"</p><p>Aaand she's already walking away.</p><p>Huening scrambles to catch up with her, where she stands at the ice cream stand. Sojung orders something extravagant and colorful with a name that is hard to remember, while Huening asks for a simple vanilla. Squirtle snags his cone and Sojung blabbers about her Pokemon at the Gym and explains that she was in town to drop a package off. At first her personality made Huening nervous, but the more she talks the less tension he feels on his shoulders. Even when approaching the ice cream vendor, she has to strike conversation with the young girl. Like she promised, he is able to have any flavor he wants and he thanks her endlessly for the gesture.</p><p>“So,” Huening starts after he has finished his treat, “haven’t Sungjin and Young K been friends for a long time? Is that why you mentioned him earlier?”</p><p>Sojung sighs. “Yeah. In case you don’t know, Younghyun used to be a bounty hunter and he racked up a lot of cash that way. He used to get a lot of help from Jae, Dowoon, Sungjin, and Wonpil before they were Gym Leaders too. They were all buddy-buddy before they got the job. He promised to stop all this business when he took up his position, but sometimes he still runs off. Something about running errands for the Champion.” She shakes her head and pouts. “I think he’s lying, but it’s not like I can stop him alone by myself, and there’s no way his lackeys are going to do help me, so…I just grumble about it.”</p><p>Huening nods. “Well, you have a good reason to. I’m not really upset about him not being here, but I’m sure it’s frustrating for you to have to work with someone like them.”</p><p>“Yeah, they can be a real pain sometimes, but all in all, they’re good people and that’s what counts. Boys will be boys, after all.” Sojung laughs heartily.<br/>
Huening hums in agreement. Except he hopes to be a boy people can count on in the future.</p><p>“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed your ice cream kid, but I really should be going back to my gym now. I dropped off my package already and should be heading back.” She winks.</p><p>“Okay, thank you Gym Leader Sojung! I will see you when I come to Cerulean City for a gym battle, but until then, please stay well.” Huening bows.</p><p>“Gosh, you are just so adorable!” Sojung exclaims as she starts to walk away. “I’ll be ready for when you arrive at my gym! Don’t keep me waiting!” She waves goodbye.</p><p>And with that, Huening decides to bunker down for the night and return to the Pokemon Center. The horizon is purple and heavy with twilight as he stares out the window and kicks off his shoes. He presses the circle in the middle of Squirtle’s Poke Ball and she hops on the bed to snuggle close with him. He pulls the covers over himself and Squirtle climbs into his lap, curling up on his hip bones. He stares at the blank space above him. There’s a feeling of loneliness itching at his skin that makes even the blankets feel like too much pressure. Huening has never been alone and he’s never felt empty like this. So why now…</p><p>Squirtle pulls at the collar of his shirt, her head laying on his chest and staring at him earnestly. Huening blinks out of his stupor and moves to rub his hands over her shell.</p><p>“I guess if anything happens to Beomgyu and Taehyun, I’ll still always have you, won’t I?” He smiles.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Huening and Squirtle arrive at the edge of Viridian Forest. The trees tower larger than most trees he’s seen and despite the amount of Pokemon that must live in it, the woods are peacefully quiet. Squirtle climbs up Huening to sit on top of his head.</p><p>“Okay Squirtle! We’re going to conquer this forest together!” He clenches his fists and puffs out his chest. “It might look really complicated, but it’s only trees!”</p><p>Squirtle cheers as Huening takes his first steps forward deeper into the forest.</p><p>Under the soft crunch of his feet, he spots many different flowers and hears birds chirp in the branches above. The scent of the forest is mixed with a distinct odor that reminds him of dew. When he crouches next to a red flower the scent makes him sneeze so loud that Squirtle has to clench her fingers in Huening’s hair to stop herself from slipping.</p><p>Deeper in the woods they spot groups of Caterpie and Weedle munching on leaves. At first the Pokemon are startled by their intrusion, but Huening lays on the grass and silently watches them in awe. Squirtle hums a tune to herself.</p><p>Huening stares at her. “Squirtle, what song is that? Where did you learn it?”</p><p>The Pokemon begins to rant about something, but Huening isn’t sure what. It’s a shame he can’t understand her, but she can understand him. He lets Squirtle continue her babbling and nods along.</p><p>It makes him feel a twinge of guilt. What was Squirtle’s life like before all this? Why was she so willing to go with Huening and do whatever he wants? Were there problems where she was originally living? Maybe someday he will be able to understand her. He pats her head and she croons in response.</p><p>They walk further into the woods with little resistance when Squirtle suddenly perks her head towards a sound to their left. Huening stops to listen and hears a groan inside a wall of bramble. He tenses.</p><p>“Squirtle, go squeeze in the gaps! They could be in trouble!” Squirtle nods and begins to press into the brush, dodging the prickers. Huening cuffs his hands in the sleeves of his yellow jacket and begins to separate the thorns to catch up with Squirtle.</p><p>She continues further into the brush and someone screeches. Huening loses sight of everything except her tail, wiggling in the branches. He continues further until he makes out a mop of pink hair and large dangling limbs trapped in the vines.</p><p>The man looks nervous and laughs in a panic. “Oh…this must be your Squirtle…Thank goodness! I was worried the Pokemon was going to eat me for a snack!” He laughs.</p><p>Huening tilts his head to the side. “Why would a Squirtle eat a person?”</p><p>His cheeks turn red. “Sorry, that was a pretty stupid thing of me to think, wasn't it...”</p><p>“Oh no no! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to call you stupid!” Huening clarifies. “I guess being in this situation, trapped in vines and all, it probably makes you hysterical about anything huh?”</p><p>“Yeah, I guess…” He blushes. “My name is Soobin by the way. Is-is there any way you could get me out of here?”</p><p>“Oh, sorry! My name is Huening. I’m sure Squirtle and I can try to find a way to get you out of here!”</p><p>Squirtle has already been chewing at the vines to free the newcomer. They snap between her teeth, and Huening parts the vines as they fall.</p><p>“Oh, Squirtle, doesn’t that hurt your teeth?!” Soobin asks. “You’re not a Pokemon that’s meant to chew thorns!”</p><p>Squirtle just smiles at him and points at the sharp indents in her mouth. Huening laughs as she mindlessly plucks the thorns that got stuck in her tongue. She must not feel too hurt if she's positive about it, he supposes.<br/>
Soobin is freed from his confines and plops to the ground with a thud. He shouts as he brings himself to his feet and runs as quickly as he can out of the brush.</p><p>“Oh…thank you guys so much!” Soobin brushes the remaining debris from his body. “I got lost and ah…maybe I fell in some thorns.”</p><p>Huening isn’t sure what to say about that. How does someone fall in thorns? Weird…</p><p>Soobin can see the expression on Huening’s face and adds “You see, my Snorlax ran away and they can be surprisingly fast if they find something they like…” He scratches the back of his neck.</p><p>“You have a Snorlax?!” Huening exclaims. “Those are really big! And rare!”</p><p>“Well…they’re not too hard to find if you laze around too!” Soobin laughs. He stares into the woods and sighs. “I guess I better start finding him again…shouldn’t I?”</p><p>“We can help!” Huening exclaims.</p><p>Soobin’s face crinkles with worry. “Are you sure? You two have already helped me enough I think…”</p><p>Squirtle taps Soobin’s face and squeaks. Huening gives his shoulder a little fistbump.</p><p>“Sure why not! You’re headed to Pewter City too, right?”</p><p>“Ahaha, yeah...” Soobin chuckles nervously. “Let’s start looking then, I guess!”</p><p>Huening and Squirtle started to call out Snorlax’s name as they walked, which causes Soobin to flinch the first couple of times. Squirtle climbes the trees and bounces from branch to branch in help searching. The silence is somewhat getting to Huening, so he strikes conversation.</p><p>“So, where are you from Soobin? I’m from Pallet Town!”</p><p>“Oh um…I live in Pewter City.”</p><p>Huening hums. Soobin's body language is very tense. Is it because Huening is a stranger? Maybe he should try another topic.</p><p>“Are you a Pokemon Trainer?”</p><p>“What, me?!" Soobin laughs. "No no no no! I could never be a Pokemon Trainer!”</p><p>Huening halts. “Why do you have Pokemon then?”</p><p>Soobin’s feet slow and he scuffs the dirt. “I just…there’s too many people there you know…and they…well, it’s a lot of pressure. So I…kind of just live on my own and my Pokemon help me with that.”</p><p>"So if that's the case, you don't actually live in Pewter City then, do you?"</p><p>Soobin stops and tenses up. Huening flinches at the sight. He didn't mean to make Soobin uncomfortable, he should haven known better than to ask a question like that. He coughs, and searches frantically for something else to say.</p><p>“So, where do you think your Snorlax is again?”</p><p>Soobin squints. "Right...There!" He points into the woodline and sure enough, a large tan belly is poking through the brush. He runs over to his Pokemon, all but leaping onto the creature's belly and rubbing its fur all over. </p><p>"Snorlax! I'm so sorry I got us lost! I won't let it happen again." He laughs into the Pokemon, and it makes a loud sleeping noise. He returns it to his Poke Ball and turns to Huening, eyes glittering with a smile the boy knew was very rare and genuine. He gathers Huening under his chin and squeezes him tight. </p><p>"Oh thank you so much! I would have been so afraid if you hadn't helped me."</p><p>"It's no problem, really. Just be sure to thank Squirtle for all her hard work too!" The Pokemon raises her hand to high five Soobin.</p><p>The pair walk through the forest and reach the woodline.</p><p>“Ah it feels so good to be in the sun again!” Soobin stretches his arms and smiles to the sky.</p><p>Huening gives a whoop, doing a little skip. Soobin gasps and points towards an orange figure approaching them.</p><p>Huening lifts his hand to shield his eyes from the sun. “Who...What is that?” He wonders.</p><p>The outline of an Arcanine becomes clearer on the horizon, carrying a silver-haired boy in a Ranger outfit. The Pokemon skids to a halt, sliding the man to the ground. He rushes over to cup Soobin’s face in his hands.</p><p>“Soobin, oh thank goodness you’re okay!” He gives him a peck on the lips and plays with the extra fat on his cheeks. Soobin groans in annoyance. “I was so worried about you! You were supposed to be here a day ago! I was just on my way to go looking for you.”</p><p>“No it’s okay, I got stuck in some thorns and ah, this is Huening, he helped me find my way out.”</p><p>Yeonjun turns his head to stare intensely at Huening. It feels like a glare, like he's being sized up or his soul is being searched, and Squirtle goes to hide behind his leg. 

Yeonjun frees Soobin from his grasp and bows in Huening’s direction. “Thank you so much for helping Soobin! He really can be such a clumsy boy sometimes.”</p><p>Soobin blushes. “Don’t shame me like this…”</p><p>Huening waves his hand, trying not to be awkward. “Well it’s okay! I’m just glad everyone is safe now.” Squirtle cheers.</p><p>Yeonjun takes notice of the Pokemon and pats her head, despite her protests to get away from her. “Well aren’t you so cute? Little Squirtle, squirty-squirt, itty bitty Squirtle!” Squirtle huffs at his cooing and Yeonjun turns to face Huening. “Are you a Pokemon Trainer?”</p><p>Huening puffs out his chest. “Yes I am!”</p><p>Yeonjun smiles and gives a little clap. “What a coincidence! I’m wondering if you’d be willing to take something off my hands here.” He digs into his pocket. Huening leans forward a bit, helplessly curious at the topic.<br/>
</p><p>He pulls out a Poke Ball and pushes it up to Huening's eyes. “Well, I was finishing up a mission today when I spotted this little guy hanging from a tree. Not the Pokemon, of course, but the Ball was tied to the branch!”</p><p>Soobin gasps. “That’s such a cruel thing to do!”</p><p>“Yeah, he’s all good for now of course, but I’m a Ranger! I can’t take care of a caught Pokemon and you never know how capable a caught Pokemon would be in the wild, you know? He’s probably not too happy with people either, so I need to put him in good hands. Someone who is compassionate and willing to be patient, you know?”</p><p>Huening takes the ball and stares at it. He remembers what Professor Namjoon said about him being too young, and his excitement fades to worry. “What if I can't do it? What if I mess up?”</p><p>“Well, you saved Soobin of course, so it can’t be that bad.” Yeonjun laughs, and Soobin lightly elbows him in the stomach.</p><p>He stares at the ground. He has to prove that Namjoon is wrong, somehow. This is an opportunity for him to do so. He can do this. He smiles at the two of them. “Thank you for trusting me Yeonjun, even though you just met me. It means a lot.”</p><p>“Well thank you for taking care of Soobin! I would really like to stay around and chat, but we have to be somewhere very soon so please take care of yourself, kiddo.” They mount Arcanine.</p><p>Huening stops them. “Where are you two going?”</p><p>Soobin tucks his head into Yeonjun’s shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist, silent. "Well that's really none of your business, now is it?" Yeonjun tests. 

</p>
<p>"Oh...Uh, I guess it isn't." Huening scuffs his shoes. Really, what's with them being defensive all of a sudden? He thought they were on good terms now.  

</p><p>“We’ll meet again sometime Huening, I am sure of that. Until then!" And with that, the two of them disappear into the woods, leaving Huening all alone. He hands Squirtle the Poke Ball to look at, and continues on into their last stretch before Pallet Town. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>